During semiconductor fabrication, particles can contaminate a semiconductor wafer, which can result in defects and reduced device yield from the semiconductor wafer. For example, epitaxial growth (Epi growth) can occur near a wafer edge of a semiconductor wafer because the semiconductor wafer can comprise a material, such as silicon or other crystalline material, which is susceptible to Epi growth. An Epi film can form near the wafer edge from the Epi growth. Cracking or peeling of the Epi film can result in defects and undesirable particle issues that can contaminate the semiconductor wafer.